Urges
by SapphireRose578
Summary: Annie doesn't understand the way she feels about some things. She promises herself she won't lose control, but one night she just can't help herself. *Spoilers* Annie x Armin, AruAni


**This is my first Shingeki no Kyojin fic. (I know have updates to do OTL I will get to them soon hopefully) This is a one shot for AnniexArmin. There aren't really alot of stories about this pairing so I felt challenged to do something...it turned out kind of weird...ANYWAY please enjoy. Thanks for reading! Thank you to Yourhairispretty for the inspiration and Eatthebread for the title! XD (both on tumblr) (Picture from pixiv user: MONO-Land)  
**

* * *

Annie hated the urges she had. They had never been a problem before. She wasn't sure if they started because she had grown older or because she was slowly becoming so _inherently _human. Either way the thoughts disgusted her and she got them at the worst possible times.

The first time she felt an _urge__**, **_was training with Eren Jaeger. As per usual, she had flipped him onto his back and ended up straddling him, her wooden knife pushed against his throat. His chest was heaving from slamming his back on the ground, his brow was furrowed in anger that he had lost, yet again, to Annie. She stayed still hovering over him, breathing in time with him. She felt her stomach knot and the second she felt a flush rise to her cheeks, she backed off of him, walking away as fast as possible. She hated Eren Jaeger, she wanted nothing to do with the boy and yet her body...her tiny _human_ body had reacted in such a lewd way.

The second time was even worse than her time with Jaeger. She was sitting in the mess hall with Reiner and Bertholdt, minding her own business when Mikasa bent over to pick up the plate Eren had so carelessly dropped. Her shirt was unbuttoned just enough for Annie to peer down her shirt getting a clear view of her cleavage. She blushed and turned away immediately. Since when had she been some perverted old man? Staring at breasts was something pervy boys did...not _her_. Besides she had her own breasts to look at. Of course looking at her own didn't make her stomach drop out. Annie had angrily stormed out of the mess hall that night, leaving Bertholdt and Reiner completely confused.

The third time was a bit more forgivable. On her way back from the shower she had walked by Bertholdt and Reiner kissing in the alley. She hadn't _meant _to walk close to them, but when she heard weird noises, she went to investigate and to her surprise, there were her two friends, making out against the building wall. Her face turned bright red and she covered her mouth as quickly as she could, but a small gasp escaped her lips. She couldn't deny the feelings bubbling inside her and _just _as she was about to turn around and run, Bertholdt called her name.

"A-A-Annie!?" he gasped. She stared at them wide-eyed, blinking a few times before backing up.

"S-Sorry," she muttered, finally finding something to say as she turned around and ran right back to her bed. She didn't say anything to anyone. She just crawled into bed quietly and wished for the urges to go away.

Secretly deep down inside, it had made Annie feel a bit better...seeing Bertholdt and Reiner making out. She clearly wasn't the only one of them feeling this way. Unlike her, they had found some way to..._deal_ with it. Annie, however, was convinced she didn't need to deal with anything.

The next morning, Annie was alone at breakfast, contemplating what she had seen, when a friendly voice called out from behind her. "Good morning, Annie!" It was Armin. She rarely saw him without the Jaeger boy and Mikasa.

"Hello Armin," she replied quietly.

"Is it alright if I eat with you? I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake now," he smiled happily.

"Ok," she said and watched him sit down. Armin was one of the only people who legitimately...scared her. Not because he was strong, but because he was smart and Annie was scared he would see right through her act.

"Are you always awake this early?" he asked, starting a casual conversation.

"Yes. I always start training this early in the morning."

"It must be why you're so strong," he complimented. She just shrugged. She never wanted to say too much to Armin. She never wanted to say much to anyone.

"Do you want to be in the Military Police?" he asked. She nodded.

"What about you?" she returned the question, after a long pause of silence.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I think I'll probably go wherever Mikasa and Eren go. Of course, I'm not strong enough to make the top ten for the Police," he mused rubbing the back of his head. Even saying something relatively depressing, Armin still had a smile on his face. Annie felt a small blush rise to her cheek. Armin was cute...but she tried to shake the thoughts from her head. She prided herself on not getting caught up on those emotions. She especially wasn't going to get caught up on thoughts of Armin Arlert. "Though I'm pretty sure Eren has already decided he's joining Survey Corps," he finished. Annie nodded focusing on letting him speak. "Are you ok, Annie? Your face is a little red," he noted. Goddamn him for being so _observant. _

"I'm fine," she snapped, letting some anger show in her voice. Armin blushed a bit.

"Am I bothering you?" he asked shyly. Annie shook her head.

"No."

"O-ok! I thought maybe you wanted to be alone," he shrugged. "I don't usually get up this early, but I was thinking about running extra today, if you want to join me," he invited. Annie shrugged. After snapping at him, she felt a little bad saying no.

"Ok." She followed him out of the mess hall and began jogging with him. She could've easily blown by him and probably lapped him once, maybe twice. Armin wasn't in bad shape, however, it was obvious he didn't excel at running.

"I don't know how you...run…so fast...for so long," he laughed, collapsing onto the ground after they had run for a while. Annie handed him a cup of water. "Thanks," he said. "Sorry, I'm sure I seem pathetic to someone like you," he admitted quietly.

"No, I-" Annie stopped and blinked a few times as she glanced down at him. Sweat was dripping down his brow and his chest was rising and falling quickly as he attempted to catch his breath. Annie blushed, seeing him so out of breath was...attractive? She imagined slowly sitting in his lap, pressing her lips to his...She wasn't sure what she was thinking...all she knew was that she had to leave. She couldn't be feeling this way. Not about Armin. Not about anyone.

"Annie...Annie? You ok?" he asked, his words shaking her from her daydream. She shook her head.

"I don't think you're pathetic," she spat out quickly and stormed away fast, not looking back even when he called after her.

Annie wasn't the only girl who seemed to be dealing with this problem however. Rumors had been flying around that Ymir and Christa had been seen together, just like Reiner and Bertholdt. (Of course Annie hadn't told anyone what she had seen.) Mikasa got asked on the daily if she was going to choose Eren or Jean to which, the girl always responded that it was her duty to protect Eren. Sasha had no problem _announcing _to the girls bunk that she had seen Connie's..._thing. _Whatever that meant. Annie would've been lying though if she said she wasn't been a tiny bit curious whenever the girls talked about this kind of stuff.

"What about you, Annie?" Sasha asked one night. Annie turned her head, her blue-gray eyes opened wide.

"What about me?" she asked in her monotone.

"Who do you like?" Sasha asked. Christa looked at her with a big smile on her face. The girls obviously thought they were involving her in some sort of fun game, but Annie wanted no part of it.

"Who do I like?" she continued to play stupid.

"Yeah, like of the boys!" Sasha said, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. Christa blushed.

"Or maybe you like one of the girls."

"Oh." Annie paused and didn't respond for a few moments. She thought of the time she had hovered over Eren. She thought of the time she had accidentally checked out Mikasa and then she thought of Armin…sitting against the building, breathing heavy..."No one," she said finally.

"REEEALLLY?" Sasha said loudly. She leaned in close to the shorter blonde. "Not even Bertholdt or Reiner?" she pressed. The blonde tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and shook her head slowly.

"No."

"Awwww," Sasha said. "You're no fun, Annie."

"I didn't realize we were here to have fun, Sasha," Annie retorted. She wasn't one to let her peers get the better of her, especially Sasha. She lay down and rolled over, ignoring the girls for the rest of the night.

But this sort of talk became harder and harder to avoid. The girls were talking about who was getting with who and the boys were talking about which girls were the prettiest and the easiest. Annie didn't have the time or the care to think about these things. She was working on staying focused and not letting these petty human desires get in the way.

"The girls are saying you're asexual, Annie," Reiner said quietly one day at lunch.

"Don't tell her that!" Bertholdt hissed quietly, but it was too late, Annie had already heard Reiner. Her face twitched with anger. Annie couldn't understand why everyone was so obsessed with these carnal desires.

"They're saying you have the sex drive of a titan," Reiner said. Annie flared her nostrils. "You should probably be careful about that," he snorted.

"Titan's don't have sexual organs," she responded flatly. Reiner sighed.

"That's the joke Annie," he said.

"Oh," she replied and promptly walked away. Reiner laughed, but Bertholdt looked concerned.

"I think you upset her Reiner," he said quietly.

"Really? Nah, it's Annie." Reiner shrugged it off. Bertholdt followed Annie.

"Hey Annie," he called out, running to catch up with her.

"Bertholdt," she acknowledged him.

"Have you been ok lately?" he asked her, genuinely worried for the girl.

"Fine."

"O-ok, Well if you want to talk about anything...you can...I know it's been sort of awkward...since…" he trailed off slowly. Annie shrugged.

"I suppose we can't do anything about human urges," she said, leaving Bertholdt standing looking embarrassed.

And boy, was she right about that, when she awoke that night in a cold sweat. She sat up, gasping. That dream...her dream...had come along with the worst urge she had had yet. She had dreamt she was in between Reiner and Bertholdt...she shook her head fast and jumped out of bed. No, she wasn't going to think about things anymore. She put on her hoodie and made her way outside. She wasn't going to think about it. She _wasn't _going to think about it, but the more she tried to not think about it, the more she thought about it. Bertholdt's hand had been rubbing her ass and he'd been kissing her neck. Reiner had pressed against her, kissing her, his hand had moved slowly downwards…

"Stop," she said aloud, putting a hand on her forehead. Her legs were shaking, partially because her stomach kept dropping the more she thought about it, but partially because she hadn't put on anything on her legs but her shorts. She stopped running and took a seat by the tree. She had to calm herself down, this wasn't happening, this was _not_ happening. Annie Leonhardt wasn't controlled by her emotions. Annie Leonhardt didn't have human urges, but...she did. She rubbed her knees together and a small squeak came out of her lips. Sliding her hand over her shorts she attempted to adjust herself. She remembered where Reiner had been touching her and her breath quickened as her hand moved dangerously towards that area. She panted a bit...and gave the outside of her shorts a rub. She squeaked again, louder this time and she moved her hand to cover her mouth.

"Hello?" a voice called out from a little ways away. Annie held her breath. Someone was out there…? This late at night. Of course, it was just her luck.

"Annie?" said Armin after walking around the other side of the tree, seeing her leaning up against it. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, her hand still covering her mouth, luckily she had moved her other hand.

"A-Armin!?" she breathed out removing her hand from her mouth. He knelt down quickly, placing his hand on her forehead.

"You look like you're burning up! Are you ok!?" he asked.

"Wha-what are you DOING here!?" she yelled and quickly covered her mouth again.

"I-I couldn't sleep and then I heard a weird noise so...I…" his eyes widened...Annie's face was flushed and she was hiding behind a tree...was Annie Leonhardt...'_No_' he thought, '_she couldn't be…girls...do that stuff?!_' Armin blushed at his own thoughts. As intelligent as Armin was...he sometimes wasn't very smart about girls.

"A-Armin…" she whispered looking down. She was embarrassed, she couldn't believe she had given into her human urges and now Armin was staring at her…

"A-Annie..I-I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't know w-what you were…" he said looking away from her. He leaned against the tree across from hers and buried his face in his hands. He was obviously just as embarrassed as she was. She blinked a few times, remembering him breathing against the wall a few days prior. She blushed feeling her stomach tighten again.

She rose from her spot and walked slowly to where Armin was now sitting. He moved his face to look up at her.

"A-Annie…what are you…?" he asked quietly. She swung a leg over him and slowly slid down, sitting on his lap gently.

"Shut up, Arlert," she hissed and covered his lips with her own. It felt so good...wet, but good. She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his lips in even closer. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she gave him a squeak against his lips. She was finally getting what she had wanted in the past week and she wasn't about to let that go.

She planted kisses all over his lips, some were slow and sensual and others were needy and desperate. Armin wasn't sure what she was doing...but he wasn't about to stop her. Annie was...beautiful and she was on his lap...kissing him like she needed him more than anything else. She rocked her hips against him and he moaned against her. Having her sit _there_ wasn't exactly comfortable for the boy, but he couldn't deny that kissing her felt amazing. She slid her tongue along his lips, forcing her way into his mouth. She slid her hands down to his neck and pulled back...needing a moment to breathe. She leaned her forehead against his, her chest heaving.

"Annie…" Armin breathed out her name. "Annie...what are you doing…" he asked.

"I don't...know," she admitted between her own breathing. "I just…really need this," she said. With those words, Armin felt his pants tighten and he hoped Annie wouldn't notice. He swallowed.

"O-Ok. Can..Can I…?" he stammered. It was obvious he was nervous...but Annie didn't care...she just wanted _him. _  
"Do what you like," she said, deadpan.

"Al-alright," Armin stammered and pressed his lips against her neck gently.

"NGH!" she moaned loudly and slapped a hand over her mouth. Armin, pleased with the results of his experiment, continued to kiss down her neck, sucking gently on her flesh. She kept covering her mouth...they were technically outside. Armin had heard her before, she couldn't bear the embarrassment if someone caught them both. Armin's lips on her neck were just what she needed. Her entire body felt heated and sensitive; she was sweating and wanted her hoodie off. Reluctantly she pulled back from Armin's lips, but only long enough to remove the clothing. Armin blushed seeing her undershirt. She definitely wasn't wearing a bra and he could see her nipples poking through her tank top. She slid her hand into his blond locks and pressed his lips back to her neck.

"Harder," she demanded, she wanted more. Armin obliged the girl and sucked on her flesh harder, at this rate he was going to leave a mark where his teeth scraped against her and his tongue licked her wet flesh. She tilted her neck to the side, giving him full access, moaning quietly as he kissed her sensitive skin. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her stomach, slowly leading it upwards towards her unguarded breasts. Armin sat back and blushed.

"A-Annie! I-I-I...that's your...are you sure?" he asked. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sliding your hand up my shirt. I'm sure," she whispered. He slid his hand under her breast cupping it gently. He rolled his thumb over her nipple, caressing her. Sliding her shirt up, he lowered his lips to her other breast and sucked on her nipple. "A-Armin," she moaned quietly. Her lower region was on fire. His sucking and touching was making her hips rock against him, practically involuntarily at this point. She moaned his name again. Armin's tongue swirled around her nipple and she gripped his hair tightly. He was pleased he was doing this right. At least from her reactions he could only assume she liked what he was doing.

"More," she demanded and Armin pulled on her nipple gently with his fingers and teeth. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was positively addicting, she couldn't stop herself, she wasn't sure why she had fought this so hard. She rocked against him even more and Armin pulled back from her breasts, placing his hands on her hips. His breath hitched, his face scrunched up for a moment.

"A-Annie...you're rubbing against…" she stopped her movement and placed her hands on his chest, staring into his eyes.

"Do-do you want me to stop?" she asked. Armin shook his head slowly. Of course he didn't want her to stop, she was moaning his name and asking for more from _him. _Of all the girls he had ever thought were beautiful, he never thought Annie would actually…

"N-No," he said.

"Good." He brought his lips over hers and brought his tongue into her mouth this time. She eagerly accepted it and swirled her tongue around his. He slid his hand around the top of her shorts. Grabbing his wrist she plunged his hand deeper into her panties. Feeling how wet she was, Armin kissed her harder. He slid his hand against her clit and she pulled away from his kiss, tilting her head back to moan loudly. "Armin...do that again," she begged and placed her hands on his shoulders, to steady herself. Armin ran his pointer finger over her sensitive nub, sliding his hand deeper, he thrust a finger inside of her. Her eyes opened wide as her wetness took his finger inside. _This _had been what she craved so much...No...she wanted something even more, but for now, this was driving her insane. She kissed his lips and moved her hips up and down on his finger, letting him know how much she liked it. He added another finger and she hissed out his name, a third finger elicited a moan against his neck. She moved her hips faster, feeling her stomach tighten. Something was building…"Wait...wait," she panted. "Wait," she repeated. Armin stopped and pulled his fingers out slowly, Annie whimpered, missing the feeling of his fingers filling her, but she knew he had something else for her.

She scooted herself back and slowly pulled down his pants releasing his member. As the cold air hit him he felt his cock twitch. She touched him gently, moving her hand up and down. Armin closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. She blushed watching him feel pleasure, he was obviously enjoying this as much as she was. She slid off her own shorts, leaving her bottom naked. She shivered a bit and hovered over him, placing the tip at her entrance. Armin took a deep breath and squeezed the side of her hip.

"Annie...wait…" he breathed. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. She nodded, in fact she'd never had so much desire or passion in her whole entire life.

"I want you inside of me, Armin," she said. Armin practically finished hearing her say that. He nodded and she began to lower herself down. It was painful at first, lots of pressure where the pleasure had been. She tilted her head forward, grunting in both pain and pleasure.

Armin grabbed her hand on his chest and tightened his grip on her hip. He kissed her lips gently.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded, finally getting his cock fully inside of her. She moaned loudly, no longer caring if anyone heard her. This is what her insides had been begging for. She rocked her hips. "W-wait," Armin stammered, "I've never done this before and I thought...ngh," he moaned squeezing her hand, trying to hold himself back.

"Are you ok?" she asked, throwing his question back at him.

He nodded. "Ju-just move slow," he whispered. He didn't want to embarrass himself and finish right then. Annie nodded and slowly raised her hips and lowered them back down. She couldn't believe how good it felt, she didn't realize anything in this life felt this good. She leaned in and kissed Armin again moving herself up and down his cock slowly. She wanted to go faster, she wanted to slam down on top of him and hit all her sensitive spots. She moved a bit faster and buried her face in his neck, kissing him roughly. Armin began to meet her movements, thrusting his own hips upwards when she moved down onto him.

"A-Annie," he moaned her name in his ears. Her breasts in her shirt moved against his chest and he grabbed onto her butt as she continued to ride him. Armin leaned forward and pushed her face away from his neck and stared at her eyes. "Annie...you're...beautiful," he whispered, staring into her eyes. Annie stopped moving, leaving Armin as the only one thrusting into her, driving his cock into to her deep as she stared at him.

"Do-do you really think that?" she asked, her breathing, heavy. No one had ever really said anything like that to her...if he knew the truth...would he still say that? She suddenly felt guilty as he stopped moving too. She could feel herself pulsating around his throbbing member. She took a deep breath, processing the situation.

"I do," he whispered. Her face turned redder than it had ever before.

"T-Thank you," she said and started to move her hips again, it felt hotter than it had before and she was moving faster than she was before. Her insides built and built until she felt herself explode around him. "A-Ah...Armin!" she said into his neck, his own thrusts were faster and he moaned her name back as he emptied himself inside of her as well. She had collapsed against him, her legs shaking, her insides pulsing. "Th-thank you," she said again.

"No-No, thank you," he said shyly. "I can't believe we...just…" he blushed, letting out a small laugh he looked into her eyes. Annie's face turned red and slid herself off of him, he pulled his pants back on awkwardly, trying to adjust how he had been sitting. She went to stand up, but her legs gave out on her. Armin lunged forward and grabbed her hips to catch her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She didn't answer but grabbed her hoodie and shorts and sliding her hoodie over her head and her shorts back on to her legs. Armin left his arms wrapped around her, there was a part of him that didn't want to let her go. Annie began to do something she hadn't done in years. She began to cry. Armin wasn't sure what he had done and began to panic. "I-I-I'm sorry!" he said, turning her around, pulling her into a hug. She wiped her eye; it felt weird to have such a strong emotion.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I lost control of myself," she said. "I promised I wouldn't and I did…and then you said...I was beautiful…"

"You are," he smiled. "Everyones knows you're one of the most beautiful girls in our class. Plus you're one of the strongest," he laughed. "I feel pretty lucky right now," he admitted, rubbing his thumb on her neck. "You're beautiful," he repeated. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his, her hands lightly stroking his neck. She almost told him he was beautiful too, but thought that for a guy, perhaps that wasn't really a compliment. He wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Annie...please don't be so hard on yourself...you're only human." If only he knew. She moved down, pressing her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat and he held her. For a brief moment, she _felt_ human. If only he knew. She wondered if he would feel gross if he found out the truth.

In a month or so...she would have the opportunity to kill him, but she wouldn't take it. She'd look at his eyes and remember the moment she stared into them, when he'd stared into hers, when they were connected. She'd remember that moment he told her she was beautiful and the brief moment she'd believed him. She wouldn't be able to kill him.

* * *

**I feel like this is the weirdest thing I've ever written XD (probably not) Anyway thanks for reading!**


End file.
